


A Long Way to Go

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 一场没有目的地的公路旅行





	A Long Way to Go

Nuno出狱的时候身无分文。  
他也不知道是怎么搞的，他们还给他衣服，鞋子，驾照，一把不知道都是干什么的钥匙，一只黑色的塑料发圈，然后就打发他出门上路。他唯独没看见钱，一丁点现金都没有，哪怕是个25美分的硬币呢？他至少可以打个电话。没有，什么都没有，他甚至不能去抗议，因为他记性不好，他进来的时候已经是五年半以前了，他是真的不记得自己有没有带钱。  
至少他还有半包烟和打火机，他走出监狱的大门，站在空旷的公路边上吸入了第一口自由的尼古丁。  
他根据太阳辨别了一下方向，开始沿着公路往东走。  
先往东，再往北，要是有钱坐飞机就好了，睡一觉就到了。  
他不知道自己走了多久，大约有几个小时？好在他的靴子已经穿了很多年，非常柔软舒适，他试图搭车，但是这条公路一向荒凉，只路过了一辆房车，一辆上个世纪的别克轿车，和一辆SUV。SUV里坐的是一家人，看到他的手势他们减速了，坐在副驾驶上的主妇用一种审判的目光看着他，然后挥手示意丈夫赶紧加速离开。  
他对着他们的车尾耸了耸肩膀，竖了个中指，他两个星期没刮胡子了，头发也乱糟糟的，但这不是她瞧不起人的理由。但是好吧，理智来说，如果他载着想象中的老婆孩子路过一个像他自己这样的人，他也不会停车的。  
太阳太晒了，他走不动了，在路边坐了下来，就他所记得的，他罪不至死啊，他们甚至提前把他放了出来，放出来就是为了让他在内华达的公路上干渴而死吗？  
一辆集装箱卡车出现在因为热气而扭曲的公路尽头，他不抱希望的伸出了手。  
他想自己要是把胡子刮了就好了。  
不过卡车还是停了下来，他有点惊喜，赶紧站起来跑过去，拉开车门，爬进了副驾驶。空调的冷风迎接了他，让他发出一声夸张的呻吟，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，对着司机笑起来。  
“嗨，”他说，“谢谢。”  
司机是个典型的南方红脖，倒不是说他对这些脚踏实地努力工作的先生们有什么意见。他偏胖，显然是常年坐着不动和过多的可乐造成的，戴着一顶棒球帽，被肚子上的脂肪顶出来的T恤的下摆沾了油渍，牛仔裤紧绷在大腿上。  
“嗨，”司机有点腼腆的说，“你要去哪儿？”  
“你的下一站是哪儿，我就去哪儿。”他把自己舒舒服服的陷进座椅里，扣上安全带，侧着头看向司机，这个姿势他看着对方的时候有一点仰角，他知道这样会让他那双漂亮的棕色眼睛显得更加可爱。毕竟他没时间去刮胡子了。  
“哦，还没决定吗？”司机发动了卡车。  
谢天谢地，他终于正式上路了。  
“我刚从里面出来，”他说，“希望你别介意……”  
“这没什么，”司机耸耸肩，“每个人都有自己的苦衷。”  
他不置可否的笑了笑。  
剩下的几个小时时间里，他们几乎没有交谈。他一直在看窗外的风景，同时用眼角观察着司机看他的频率，大概是因为天热吧，他又解开了两颗扣子，司机又多看了他几次。中途他们分享了司机自己带的午餐，乏善可陈的三明治，他舔掉手上的蛋黄酱的时候，注意到司机在座位上挪动了一下。  
天很快黑了下来，路牌显示他们离下一个叫做威廉姆斯的镇子只有二十公里。  
他注意到车速慢了下来，然后逐渐停在了应急车道上。  
在这个过程中他保持着无动于衷，直到车子完全停稳并且熄火。这条山间高速没有路灯，车厢里只有应急车灯的双闪忽明忽暗。他扭过头看着司机，他把棒球帽摘下来握在手里，居然显得有些局促，今天可真是他的幸运日啊。  
“到了威廉姆斯，我就得往南走了，你说你要往北……”司机吞咽了一口说。  
“嗯哼，”他笑了笑，“看来我们得在那儿分开了。”  
然后没等司机说话，他就解开完全带，凑过去，一边任由司机抱住他的腰，在他的脖子和长发上落下带着烟味和漱口水味道的吻，一边解开他的皮带，拽开他裤腰松弛的内裤，然后把司机那半软不硬的东西掏出来撸动。司机试图吻他的嘴唇的时候，他退开一点，滑到地板上跪下来，然后含住了他。  
司机的东西不大，没什么怪异的味道，他扶着座椅，整个人埋在对方胯间。他的嘴巴张成环形不断地上下滑动，紧紧的包裹着柱身，同时用灵活的舌头刺激着敏感的粘膜，让顶端戳在他上颚深处的软肉上。事实上，他刚含进去，司机浑身紧绷起来，手用力按住他的后脑。所以他就顺他心意的含了好一会儿，然后给了他一个鼻尖都戳进了毛发里的深喉，才把他吐了出来。  
过量的口水从他嘴角落下来，他用手抹掉，随手蹭在裤子上。  
“快点，”司机发出哼哼唧唧的催促。他露出一个假笑，再次埋下了头。  
等到他在威廉姆斯下车的时候，口袋里甚至有了一点钱。  
不多，但是足够他买一张大巴车票了。  
他钻进加油站的便利店，买了一瓶水，几块巧克力，和一把一次性剃须刀。他在洗手间里沾着水仔细的刮掉了胡子，他的胡子因为之前的口活变得粘粘糊糊的，那很让人讨厌，再说反正他都要刮掉的。  
离开便利店的时候他趁收银员昏昏欲睡，从架子上随手拿走了一顶棒球帽。  
夜间巴士缓缓驶离车站，他裹紧了夹克，压低帽檐，合上了眼睛。  
没什么可担心的，他对自己说，就算过了五年，世界不也还是那个样子。  
And he still got it.

车票只能带他到休斯顿，下车的时候他口袋里只剩下几块钱。  
他在大巴车站门口的阴影里站了一会儿，就跟一个路过的中年男人碰上了视线。他咬住一  
点下唇，对他挑了挑眉毛。男人大概五十岁左右，灰色的头发梳的很整齐，提着一个公文包，穿着西装，看上去像是什么大学教授之类的。  
男人有点谨慎的又看了他一眼，他歪着头，挺起胸，稍微扭转身体，让对方能看到他挺翘饱满的屁股，但脸上反而摆出一副无所谓的架势。  
男人咽了咽口水，向他走过来。他鼓励的笑了笑，转身推门走进了车站大门，径直走进右边的男盥洗室。小便池那儿有两个人，他在门口站了一会儿，假装鞋子不舒服，等到他们离开，他才推开一个隔间溜了进去。他坐在马桶盖子上等了一会儿，等的稍微有点久，让他以为这事儿黄了，不过门还是被推开了。那个男人——他决定管他叫老师，非常谨慎的走了进来。而很幸运的是，没人瞧见。  
没一会儿他们就挤在那个隔间里，老师的公文包挂在衣钩上。他们谈好了价格，他稍微多要了一点，老师看起来不缺钱的样子。他从裤子后面的口袋里摸出他用最后那几块钱买的安全套，用牙齿撕开，拿出来，然后含进了嘴里。  
他退开一点，跪在地上，替老师解开皮带，脱下裤子和内裤。老师已经半硬了，作为一个老男人还不错。他握着那东西撸了几下，然后张开嘴，用舌尖和牙齿维持着套子的方向，含了上去。  
这招有点难，但他训练有素，他用嘴唇去推动那层薄膜，用舌头调整方向。他花了好一会儿去做这件事，这其实是他的小伎俩，一个漫长的口交，能让他们之后快点结束。老师的东西不是很粗，但很长，几乎顶进了他的喉咙，他才把套子完全戴上。他把他吐出来，把嘴里剩下的套子上的润滑剂吐到地上，深呼吸了一下。  
然后他站起来，膝盖有点疼，他太瘦了，骨头好像直接摩擦在地面上似的。他转过身，把裤子脱到膝盖，他没有穿内裤，在刮胡子的时候一起扔掉了。他一只手撑在水箱上方的墙壁上，一只手握着自己一边臀肉拉开，展示那个湿漉漉的发红的入口。  
老师握住了他的腰，然后扶着自己顶进去一点。他到这时候才第一次触摸他的身体。他最懂老师这种道貌岸然的男人，爱抚对他们比插入还恐怖。老师一点一点的撑开他的甬道，他控制不住的想要发出呻吟，又在半途转为鼻腔深处的哼鸣，他膝盖发软，不得不用双手支撑自己。他需要钱，确实是，他也需要这个，非常非常需要。老师很快就插到了根部，私处的毛发碰到了他臀部柔软的皮肤，他长叹了一口气。  
接下来老师开始用一种稳定的，中产阶级男人的方式艹他，就好像他不是个活生生的人，只是他右手的一个延伸似的。那真的有点无聊，他失望的差点要打起哈欠。屁股里插着一根热乎乎的东西，但是几乎没有一下在点上，他试着扭着腰臀去暗示对方正确的位置，却被用力的掐了一下腰侧的软肉警告。于是他只好给自己手淫，一边虚情假意偶尔夹夹屁股。  
好在他之前那个口交显示出了效果，老师没一会儿就不行了，撞击的力度和频率开始增加，他像是喝水的人忽然喝到了甘泉一样发出无声的尖叫，腰塌下去，向后更多的挺起屁股迎合。然而这个过程很快结束了，老师用力按着他的后背，射进了套子里。  
他懒洋洋的转过身，丝毫不掩饰自己根本没爽到这个事实，反正他们现在钱货两讫，他也不打算在本地发展长期客户。老师在手忙脚乱的整理衣服，就好像他手上的婚戒忽然开始发烫似的。他懒洋洋的看着这个老男人，一边撕下一长条手纸折起来，去擦臀缝里和大腿根蹭上的润滑剂。  
老师被他的视线和自己的愧疚折磨的落荒而逃，他翻了个白眼，在马桶盖上坐下，两手支住下巴。他还硬着，半硬，屁股有点疼，他总觉得想干点什么，怎么说，蠢蠢欲动，心痒难耐。  
可是在厕所的隔间里给自己撸出来这也太可悲了。他想。  
这时候他听见洗手间的门开了，一阵嘈杂流进来，又被关上的门扉挤了出去。脚步声有点沉，这男人应该挺壮实，他想着，一边拉开隔间门往外窥探。男人穿着一件花俏的T恤，一件墨绿色的工装马甲，工装裤，牛皮靴，脱到腰际的裤子露出一截有点软肉的腰。  
他刚看了这么几眼，那男人就跟背后长眼睛一样回过头来，甚至没把他的东西收回裤子里。Nuno看见一点那玩意，情不自禁的舔了舔嘴唇，然后他的视线才抬起来，看进男人榛绿色的眼睛里。他长得很好看，精致又漂亮的脸不像是个红脖倒像是个法国的艺术家还是什么。他眯起眼睛盯住Nuno，让他终于清醒过来一样尴尬的清了清嗓子，然后装作若无其事的试图把隔间门关起来。  
但男人没让他如愿，他一边把家伙塞进裤子里一边大踏步的走过来，在Nuno堪称惊恐的目光中一把撑住了门板，然后居高临下的把Nuno困在了自己的阴影里。  
“五十，”Nuno说，男人歪着头看着他，于是他吞了吞口水，“……三十？”  
男人勾起一边的唇角，他笑起来的时候有点骄矜和傲慢，显得那张脸更好看了，“你不是我的菜，”他说。  
“我是所有人的菜。”Nuno小声嘟囔了一句。  
男人没理会他，又上下打量了他几次，然后叹了口气，“来吧，我可以给你搭车。”  
Nuno的眼睛一下子亮了，他跳起来，跟着男人往外走。  
“我叫Nuno，”他说，“你是？”  
“Mitzi，”他说。  
“……这是真名吗？”Nuno皱着脸问。  
“我为什么要告诉你真名？”Mitzi说。  
Nuno叹了口气，“好吧，谢谢你。”  
“姑娘们总得互相帮助。”Mitzi说。  
他们走出大巴车站，穿过马路，又走了两个街区，才来到一个加油站。Mitzi的那辆福特旅行车就停在那儿，又脏又旧，后座都塞的满满的，刚加完油。Nuno狐疑的接近那辆车，审慎的观察着车窗里透出来的行李，他看到一件粉色的纱裙，和一大包各种颜色的亮片。  
“哦。”他说。Mitzi转头望向他，用一种“注意你的措辞”的眼神，于是Nuno只好说，“你是嫌加油站的洗手间脏吗？”  
“淑女绝不该在加油站上厕所。”Mitzi说，“不不，”他对欲言又止的Nuno摆了摆手指，“你最没资格说什么，如果我没走那么远去大巴车站只为了解决生理需求，那你还得在那儿卖屁股到明年呢。”  
Nuno耸了耸肩，绕过去爬进了副驾驶的位置。  
Mitzi把车子拐上路面，往出城方向的高速入口驶去。他们闲聊了一会儿，不唇枪舌战的那种，巧得很，Mitzi要去迈阿密的一间同志酒吧演出两星期，而Nuno想起来他在那儿有个熟人，他也许可以去借点钱什么的。  
“所以你是个变装皇后。”Nuno从后座拿过一顶水钻皇冠戴在头上，一边问。  
“是的，我在Instagram上有十五万粉丝。”Mitzi挺了挺胸。  
“Instagram是什么？”Nuno问。  
Mitzi翻了个白眼，“自己谷歌。”  
“谷歌是什么？”  
Mitzi眉头紧的眼窝都快皱没了，“谷歌都成立二十年了。”  
Nuno大笑起来，“好啦，我知道Instagram是什么，我还有账号呢。”  
“这倒是出人意料。”Mitzi说，“你分享什么？狱中风景吗？”  
Nuno梗住了一下，“你怎么……”  
“我是在你这种人身边长大的。”他说。  
“哪种人？”Nuno问他。  
Mitzi有点怜悯的看了他一眼，“做过错事的人。”  
那天剩下的车程里，他们没再说话。  
主要是因为Nuno睡着了，认真的，他累坏了。他一直戴着那顶水钻皇冠忘了拿下来，Mitzi在堵车的时候抽空拍了一张他戴着皇冠的睡脸，传到了自己的Instagram上。  
看看这家伙，mama在路上捡到的，我打算收养他一阵子[爱心]


End file.
